TheCartoonMan12's Channel
These are movie-spoofs created and co-created by TheCartoonMan12. Members of TheCartoonMan12's Clan *Blake Foster *Anton Tennet *Olivia Tennet *Anna Wilson *Michael Purvis *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk *Zhane *Jean-Bob, Speed, and Puffin *Jeremy the Crow *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *Jack Skellington and Zero *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter *Elsa the Snow Queen *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Robo Knight *Ahsoka Tano *Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) & Palutena *The Newtralizer *Zordon and Alpha 5 *the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Ninjor *Spider-Man *Black Cat *Joanna the Goanna *Tikal the Echidna and Chaos (Sonic) *Annoying Orange *Pear *Apple *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Princess Sapphire *Choppy *Prince Frank *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Bunyip Bluegum *Bill Barnacle *Sam Sawnoff *Albert the Magic Pudding *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Garfield and Odie *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot *Spot the Puppy *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Corporal Capeman *Freddi Fish *Luther *Maya, Miguel, Paco and the gang *CatDog *Winslow *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max (the Grinch's Dog) *Euchariah *Robot Jones *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *The Cluefinders *Super Chicken and Fred *Spin the Talking Globe *Megaman and Rush *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *DangerMouse *Ernest Penfold *Little Lulu *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli, Bot and UmiCar *The Animal Crackers Gang *De Blob *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Underdog *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead *Frankie the little Blue Dog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Scaler *Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, Francis and Jamie *Artie *Pete *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Granny, Diego and Shira *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Becky *Beaver *Nutt-Head *Beavoe and Bug-Head *Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry and Mary Blueberry *Queen Brenda Fisher *Vallony Vulture, Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie and the gang *Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli *Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi *Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa *Charlie Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt Veronica and the gang *Astro *Ttark *Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Sanjay and Trixie Tang *Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Betty, Wilma, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm and Dino *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Richelle, Billy & Ruby Biggles, Alisa, Ray, Caroline, Garret, Kortney, Taylor, Jackson C., and all of their characters *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen Estevez *Otis *Dag *Pip *Ben *Daisy *Pig *Duke *Freddy *Miles *Bessy *E.B. *Alvin Seville *Flint Lockwood *Timmy Turner *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Bo Peep *Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Kermit the Frog *Simon Seville *Dexter *Fix-it Felix, Jr. *Theodore Seville *King Candy *Gru *Wreck-it Ralph *Eugene H. Krabs *Luigi and Guido *Anna *Sam Sparks *Elsa *Kristoff *Mike Wazowski *James P. Sullivan *Olaf *Emmet Brickowski *Wyldstyle *Batman *Unikitty *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Hans *Flapjack *Bubbie *Fievel Mousekewitz *Margo Gru *Gobo Fraggle *Mokey Fraggle *Red Fraggle *Boober Fraggle *Wembley Fraggle *Courage *Edith Gru *Agnes Gru *Lucy Wilde *Minions *Squeeze Toy Aliens *Nicelanders *Dee Dee *Steve the Monkey *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Patsy Smiles *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Miss Piggy *The Chipettes *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Wallace *Gromit *Muriel Bagge *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Merida *Dracula *Mavis *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Sergeant Calhoun *Horton the Elephant *Jack Skellington *Sally Skellington *Rango *Yin *Yang *Danny Cat *Sawyer Cat *Wooly Mammoth *T.W. Turtle *Pudge *Tillie Hippo *Frances Albacore *LB Mammoth *Flanigan *Darla Dimple *Max *Fergy Fudgehog *Sinome Cinnomonkey *Hudson Horstasio *Berverly Badgescale *Blu *Jewel *Nico *Pedro *Nigel *Ratso *Wesley *Ugly *Jeese *Phillis *Stan And Frank *Ernie *William *Daphne *Esmeralda *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Simba *Nala *Pumbaa *Timon *Zazu *Pongo *Perdita *Weny Darling *John Darling *Micheal Darling *Skippy Rabbit *Melman *Dudley Puppy *Katty Katswell *Bewilderbeast *Red Death *King Louie *Monkeys *Eddy *Carl *Pacha *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Rabbit *Boog *Elliot *Po *Shifu *Princess Atta *Princess Bala *Z *Thomas the Tank Engine *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Gumby *Eggs *Winnie Portley-Rind *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Joy *Sadness *Disgust *Fear *Anger *Oh *Tip *Po *Goofy *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and all of the characters *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Mulan and Mushu *Penny Proud, Oscar Proud *Balto *Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo and T-Bone *Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Iago, Abu, Genie, Magic Carpet *ALF and the gang *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dave Seville, Ms. Miller *Rose/Huntsgirl *Fievel, Tanya, Yasha, Tony Toponi, Tiger and the gang *Yakko, Wakko, Dot and the gang *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison, Ringo Starr *The Care Bears Cousins, Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, Wish Bear, Baby Hugs and Tugs *Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly *Sam Manson and the gang *Dennis The Menace and the gang *Tinker Bell and the fairies *Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack *Garfield, Odie and the gang *Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, Chip the Seal *Hercules, Philoctetes, Pegasus *Kim Possible and the gang *The Land Before Time: Littlefoot, Ali, Shorty, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Guido, Ruby and the gang *Lilo, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Myrtle Edmonds, Theresa, Yuki, Elena, Stitch, Stitch's Cousins and the gang *The Little Mermaid: Princess Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Prince Eric and the gang *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck and the gang *Mickey Mouse and Friends *Fa Mulan, Mushu, Li Shang *Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Baby Fozzie, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker, Baby Janice, Babby Robin, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Bean Bunny, Baby Robin, Uncle Statler, Uncle Waldorf, Nanny *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket *Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith and John Rolfe *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *The Princess and the Frog: Princess Tiana, Louis the Alligator Prince Naveen *The Real Ghostbusters, Slimer, Stay Puft *Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy and the gang *Princess Aurora, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, Prince Phillip *Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling and the gang *Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Sally Acorn, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena and the gang *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus *The Gang of Tiny Toons *Tarzan, Tantor Jane, Terk, Professor *Yo Yo Flamingo, the Snobby Six, Rachel, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, the Jack-in-the-box, and the Ballerina *Kuzco, Pacha, Yzma, Bucky the Squirrel, and the Official *Milo Thatch, Princess Kida, Helga Katrina Sinclair, Wilhelmina Packard and Commander Rourke *Pepper Ann: Pepper Ann Pearson and Lydia Pearson *Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *The Fraggle Rock Gang *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Tillie and Chip *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken and their friends *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Mr. Blik, Waffle and Gordon Quid *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Buster and Chauncey *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie *Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Sophie and Sky *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Dusty Crophopper *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Stephen *Barney the Dinosaur *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls *Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig and the gang *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Dave Seville *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their friends. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villainous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. In fact, it was due to seeing her that Dagnino had turned to the good side. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel and a sister-figure to Benny. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino, and a sister-figure to Johnny (but unlike the other two El Arca girls, she is an older sister figure to someone). Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to America to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were unhappy about it at first. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked Witch of the East, Lion temporarily separates from the Fantasy Team to follow four other travelers (Dorothy Toto, Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman) on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. *Aurora Rose Worgen - Leo's wife. *Sunlight - Benny's wife. *Daphne the Lioness - Johnny's Girlfriend. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *R2-D2 - (season 2 member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. R2 is a mechanic capable of fixing almost any problem, as well as interfacing directly with computers. *C-3PO - (season 2 member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. 3PO is capable of translating over 600 million different languages, as well as negoiating with various lifeforms. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Danny, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana and Danielle, Alexis, Tiguar, Stefanie and Chang are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (occasional member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *Burgess and Gunflint - (occasional members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. *Scuttle - (occassional member) A seagull who is friends with Ariel, who bring him "human stuff" that he claims to know about. *Reuben - (possible future member) A lazy cowardly alien from Lilo and Stitch. He was capable of creating sandwhiches and worked with Gantu. *G. E. Predators : Prowl, Blaze, Jag, Cassie and Casey, Morsal Fin, Armagator *Lyon Rey *Joey Rey *Terra Rey *Tigger *Bagheera *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *King Samson and Queen Jaina *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Xellos *Genie *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *Zuba *Florrie *Leonette *Alexis *Vitaly *Gia *Tiguar *Stefano *Ling *Stefanie and Chang *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito *The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag *The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, etc. *Humphrey the Bear *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin. *Logan *The Trimaxian aka "Max" *Popeye *Justin *Isaac the Media Hunter *Loki the Snow Leopard *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith *Prince Adam (The Beast) *Hank McCoy *Prince (Golden Films' Beast) *Prince Koro *Maria the Beast *Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt *Kyle the Otter *Rudy the Alligator *Dennis the Frog *Cassidy the Pelican *Kimmy the Elephant *Kaytlin the Otter *Rex *Elsa *Dweeb *Woog *Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Colonel Hathi *Donkey *MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Mirta *Pterano *Speedy the Snail *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Jenny the Elephant *Heather the Rhinoceros *Matt the Owl *Scott the Penguin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Adventure *Horror *Fantasy *Bartok *Linde the Snow Leopard *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King) *Vanity Smurf and Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Cat in the Hat *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Bungo (The Wombles) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Yogi Bear *Oakie Doke *Thumbelina and Jacquimo *Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Baby Triplets) *Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Shy, Mr Bump, Mr Happy and Mr Jelly (Mr Men) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Phil and Lil (Rugrats) *Dopey (Snow White) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Megara (Hercules) *King Arthur and his Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Rabbit (Old Bear) *Peter (Family Guy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey (Shrek) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinkerbell *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Noddy and Big Ears *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Iago (Aladdin) *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Little Audrey *Bizza Bopkin and Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) *IgglePiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Jack Frost, Tooth and E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *De-Li (Waybuloo) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace *Koda *Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Mordecai and Rigby *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Guido *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck *Skip *Mr. Thicknose *Remy the Rat and Emile *Jacquimo *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso *Stanley *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test and Lila Test *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson, Anais Watterson *Reader Rabbit *Crash Bandicoot *Mumble *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa, Fairy and Duke Onkled *Gnorris *Professor Owl *Finn and Jake *Harry and Lloyd *The Littlest Angel *Kessie *Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana *The Amazing Spiez *ALF *Dexter *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Crocco the Alligator, Tux the Penguin, Pickles and Prickles *Robyn Starling *Toucan Sam and his Nephews *Tony the Tiger *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird *Horton *Skunk (Skunk Fu!) and Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Buttons and Rusty, Abner and Bridget and George and Rosie *Lester Awesome, Noam Plinsky, Lars Arnst, Thera Kerplopolis and Mr. Twitchy *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm *Fraidy Cat (Future Member) *James Thunder (Future Member) *Pero A.K.A Puss n' Boots (Future Member) *Wander *Sylvia *Sergeant Tibbs *Aleu *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Launchpad McQuack *Lion (of Oz) *Baron Humbert von Gikkingen *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody, Buzz Lightyear and the gang *Jack Frost *Donkey and Puss in Boots *Po the Panda and The Furious Five *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Princess Odette *Wilbur *Putt-Putt and Pep *Jake Long *Andy Panda *Hellokitty *Pluto and Dinah *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Jamie Bingham *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) *Stanley (Fluppy Dogs) *Ozzie (Fluppy Dogs) *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd *Eddy *Brandy *Mr. Whiskers *Eddie Archer *Conker The Squirrel *Kirby *Mina Beff *GoGo DoDo *T-Midi *Shnookums and Meat *Barnaby "Bear" Berenstein *Joshua *Bambi and Faline *Vanellope von Schweetz *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Benjamin the Elephant and Otto *Bongo the Circus Bear and Lulubelle *Doraemon *Tod and Copper *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Mytyl and Tyltyl *Huckleberry Hound *Papa Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf andSmurfette *Kenai *Porky Pig *Big Hero 6 *Elliot *Maleficent *Mary Poppins *Christopher Robin *Genie *Mushu *Timon and Pumbaa *Louis *Rat and Mole *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *Chicken Little *Oh *Belle *Oscar *Sly Cooper *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Lost Boys *Daredevil *SuperTed *Spot (Scott), Pretty Boy and Jolly *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum *Fly, Chuck (Charles) and Stella *Screwy Squirrel *The Simpsons *Ghost of Christmas Present *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie *Rex, Elsa, Woog and Dweeb *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity *Emmy *Max *Enrique *Ord *Cassie *Zak and Wheezie *Pepper Ann Pearson *Nicky Little *Milo Kamalani *Bluetoes *Buck *B.E.N. *Reepicheep *Bibi Blocksberg *Hugo and Rita *Blue Cat *Charlie Barkin and Itchy Itchiford *Alice *Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *The Road Rovers *Stitch and Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Blinky Bill *Baloo and Bagheera *Brer Rabbit *Danny and Sawyer *Oliver *Princess Paw Paw *Rat and Mole *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *King Brian *Scrat *Elmer the Elephant *Dracula *Lucky Jack *Wallace and Gromit *Masha and Bear (Masha and the Bear) *Oscar (Pig) *Spy Fox *Turbo *Sora *Power Rangers Dino Charge *Supernoobs *Joy, Aranea, and Nellie *Christopher and Holly *Kirby *Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach *Darkwing Duck *Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower *Kermit the Frog, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Fozzie Bear and Miss Piggy *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley *Scarlet Spider *Mitchell Turner and Becky Butters *Templeton *Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, Leo Dooley and Donald Davenport *Bonkers *Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot and Rocket Raccoon *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Quasimodo *Frosty the Snowman *Dumbo *Despereaux *Bud E. Bear and Fifi Fox *Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Phoebe Callisto and Leo Callisto and lots more! List of Movies, Shows and Video Games I have so far *Kids World (2001) *Pooh's Adventures Series *Dave Felis' Adventures Series *Ronald McDonald's Adventures series *Ash's Adventures Series *Shin Chan's Adventures Series *Dave Felis' Adventures Series *Sonic's Adventures Series *Littlefoot's Adventures Series *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series *Alex's Adventures Series *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series *The FT Squad's Adventures Series *Cynthia's Adventures Series *SpongeBob's Adventures Series *SpongeBob and Friends Adventures Series *Bloom's Adventures Series *Dipper & Mabel's Adventures Series *Spyro and Friends Adventure Series *Skarloey's Adventures Series *Thomas the tank engine's Adventures Series *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series *Aladar's Adventures Series *Finn and Jake's Adventures Series *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series *Sora's Adventures Films *Yogi Bear's Adventures Series *Robin Hood's Adventures Series *Danny's Adventures Series[ *The Berenstain Bears' Adventures Series *Team Lightyear's Adventures Series *Banjo & Kazooie's Adventures Series *Bill and Aldo's Adventures series *Mr. Conductor's Adventures Series *Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Series *Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Adventures Series *My Little Pony/Sonic Heroes Power Hour Timeline Paradox *Team Robot In Littlest Pet Shop *Romantic Couples *Canterlot High (ZoeWilding12 TV Series) *Perry the Platypus and Friends Adventures *Barney's Adventures series *Monster Rancher Adventures Series *Brian Griffin's Adventures Series *Hubie and Marina's Adventures *Orinoco's Adventures Series *Sailor Moon's Adventures Series *Total Drama Adventures *Kipper's Adventures Series *E.B. White's Charlotte's Web *The Goonies *Aladdin *The Little Mermaid *The Jungle Book *Home Alone *Tarzan *101 Dalmatians (1961 Animated) *Beauty and the Beast *My Girl *Ralph's World: Time Machine Guitar *Home Alone 2 Lost In New York *Barney & Friends (TV Series) *Barney Goes To School *Barney In Concert *Rock With Barney *Barney Live In New York City *Look Who's Talking *Look Who's Talking Too *Look Who's Talking Now *Girls Just Want To Have Fun The Movie *The Brady Bunch Movie *The Prince And The Pauper The Movie *Double Double Toil & Trouble *Barney's Big Surprise *Disneyland Fun (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *Beach Party At Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *The Muppets (2011) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Jumanji *Fat Albert *Digimon: The Movie *Happy Haunting Party At Disneyland *iParty With Victorious *Kids For Chracter *Kids In Motion *Rockin With The Chipmunks *Wakko's Wish *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. *Alvin & The Chipmunks Go To The Movies: (TV Series) (1990) *Trick Or Treason (1994) *A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) *The Easter Chipmunk (1995) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) *Arthur (TV Series) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Arthur: It's Only Rock N' Roll *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDoanld: The Legend of Grimace Island *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldland Loch *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *The Baby-Sitters Club Movie *My Girl 2 *Little Giants *Dunston Checks In *Home Alone 3 *Selena (1997) *A Troll In Central Park *Madeline (1998) *The Parent Trap (1961) *The Parent Trap 2 *The Parent Trap (1998) *The Lion King *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Kindergarten Cop *The Rugrats Movie *The Little Rascals *The Little Vampire *Oklahoma! (1955) *Peter Pan *Rugrats In Paris The Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Sandlot *Muppet Babies (TV Series) (1984-1991) *Blue's Big Musical Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hey Arnold The Movie *Like Mike *Angels In The Outfield *Dennis The Menace *Dennis The Menace Strikes Again *Daddy Day Care *Barney's Great Adventure The Movie *Annie (1982) *Annie A Royal Adventure *Annie (1999) *Rugrats Go Wild *A Very Brady Sequel *Cheaper By The Dozen *The Sandlot 2 *The Adventures Of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Good Burger *A Charlie Brown Christmas *The Karate Kid *Over The Hedge *Hocus Pocus *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Rock and Rule (US version) *Charlotte's Web *How To Train Your Dragon *Megamind *It Takes Two *Camp Rock *Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam *The Brady Bunch In The White House *Growing Up Brady *Rebound (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Sky High *Kids World *Michael Jackson Moonwalker *Kicking & Screaming *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *The Mask *Son Of The Mask *Like Mike 2: Streetball *Matilda (1996) *Rugrats (TV Series) (1991-2005) *Cheaper By The Dozen 2 *Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch The Movie *Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch *3 Ninjas Knuckle Up *The Seventh Brother *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Space Jam *Monkey Business *Problem Child *Problem Child 2 *Dolphin Tale *Despicable Me *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilber's Great Adventure *Ponyo *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown *Campout At Walt Disney World (Disney Sing-Along Songs program) *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3 Senior Year *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown *Bedtime Stories *Recess School's Out *Doug's 1st Movie *Big Fat Liar *Richie Rich *A Dennis The Menace Christmas *Kiki's Delivery Service *Castle In The Sky *Alvin & The Chipmunks *Alvin & The Chipmunks 2 The Squeakquel *Alvin & The Chipmunks Chipwrecked *Hotel For Dogs *Flushed Away *Shorts *Dragon Tales (TV Series) *Dora The Explorer (TV Series) *Lilo & Stitch (TV Series) *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (TV Series) *Zathura *Are We There Yet? *Mickey's House Of Villians *Shredderman Rules *The Sandlot 3 Heading Home *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Are We Done Yet? *Daddy Day Camp *The Great Mouse Detective *The Emperor's New Groove *The Brady Bunch (TV Series) (1969-1974) *The Trumpet Of The Swan *Brother Bear *Max Keeble's Big Move *Oliver & Company *The Jungle Book 2 *An American Tail *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! *Austin & Ally (TV Series) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV Series) *Good Luck Charlie (TV Series) *Happy Days (TV Series) *Lememonade Mouth *Frenemies *The Big Green *George Lopez (TV Series) *Boy Meets World (TV Series) *Dinosuar Train (TV Series) *Cyberchase (TV Series) *Barney's Colorful World Live! *Wee Sing Together (1985/1991) *King Cole's Party (1987) *Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) *Wee Sing In Sillyville (1989) *The Big Rock Candy Mountain (1990) *The Best Christmas Ever (1991) *Wee Sing In The Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) *The Wee Sing Train (1993) *Under The Sea (1994) *Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (1996) *Pinocchio *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *An American Tail 2: Fievel's Goes West *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Show) *Little Manhattan *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Mulan *Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer The Movie *Pocahontas *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Legend Of Tarzan (TV Series) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Brave Little Toaster *Song of the South *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Rock-A-Doodle *Mulan 2 *A Bug's Life *Balto *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *ZOOM (TV Series) (1999-2006) *Monsters, Inc. *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Tarzan 2 *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *The Rescuers *Toy Story 3 *Anastasia *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Rescuers Down Under *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *An American Tail Fievel Goes West *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown *Ramona and Beezus *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Kronk's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Alvin & The Chipmunks (TV Series) (1983-1990) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Ranger (TV Series) (1989-1993) *It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown *Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *The Polar Express *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Malcolm In The Middle (TV Series) *Zoey 101 (TV Series) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (TV Series) *Charlie Horse Music Pizza (TV Series) *Gullah Gullah Island (TV Series) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Go, Diego, Go (TV Series) *Blue's Clues (TV Series) *Yogi Bear *The Smurfs *Family Guy (TV Series) *Bob The Builder: The Live Show! *The Wiggles Live Hot Potato! *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Three Musketeers *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Halloweentown *Halloweentown 2 *Halloweentown High *Return To Halloween *Fraggle Rock Animated (TV Series) *Gumby Adventures (TV Series) *Bumpy In The Night (TV Series) *Signing Time (TV Series) (2006-2008) *Shining Time Station (TV Series) *Make Way For Noddy (TV Series) *Bob The Builder (TV Series) (1999-2011) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Clifford The Big Red Dog (TV Series) *Zoboomafoo (TV Series) *Busytown Mysteries (TV Series) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At The House Of Mouse *The Gumby Movie *Timothy Goes To School (TV Series) *George Shrinks (TV Series) *Hercules *Kidsongs (TV Series) (1994-1998) *Kidsongs A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm *Kidsongs I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing *Kidsongs Yankee Doodle Dandy *Kidsongs A Day with the Animals *Kidsongs What I Want to Be! *Kidsongs Let's Play Ball! *Kidsongs A Day at Camp *Kidsongs Ride the Roller Coaster *Kidsongs Very Silly Songs *Kidsongs We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Kidsongs Play Along Songs *Kidsongs If We Could Talk to the Animals *Kidsongs I Can Put On a Show! *Kidsongs I Can Bop with the Biggles! *Kidsongs Country Sing-Along! *Kidsongs Baby Animal Songs! *Kidsongs I Can Dance! *Kidsongs I Can Do It! *Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Meet The Biggles *Kidsongs Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday *He's A Bully, Charlie Brown *Ned's Declassified (TV Series) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (TV Series) *All That (TV Series) *Pippi Longstocking *The Bridge Of Teribithia *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *Gnomeo & Juliet *Krypto The Superdog (TV Series) *Super WHY! (TV Series) *Sid The Science Kid (TV Series) *Shake It Up! (TV Series) *Team Umizoomi (TV Series) *Air Bud *Marvin The Tap Dancing Horse (TV Series) *Babar (TV Series) *Seven Little Monsters (TV Series) *Adventure From The Book Of Virtues (TV Sereis) *Nutty Professor *Santa Cluase Is Comin To Town *Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps *Norbit *RV *Lab Rats *Jessie (TV Series) *Super 8 *Caillou (TV Series) *The Naked Brothers Band (TV Series) *The Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog (TV Series) *Sonic Underground (TV Series) *Sonic X (TV Series) *Antz *The Ant Bully *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (TV Series) *Elliot Moose (TV Series) *Disney's Twelve Days Of Christmas *The 12 Dogs Of Christmas *Avatar *Imagination Island *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Good Day Good Night *Barney It's Time For Counting *Barney in Outer Space *Barney's Halloween Party *My Party with Barney *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing and Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Super Singing Circus *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Barney's Musical Castle *Let's Go to the Zoo *Barney's Pajama Party *Barney's You Can Be Anything *Barney's Beach Party *Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Barney's Colorful World *Let's Go to the Farm *The Land of Make-Believe *Can You Sing That Song? *Let's Go to the Beach *Let's Make Music *Let's Go to the Fire House *Dino-Mite Birthday *Celebrating Around the World *Animal ABC's *The Best of Barney *Once Upon A Dino Tale *Let's Go on Vacation *Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas The Movie *Egg-Cellent Adventures *Musical Zoo *13 Going On *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Disney's House Of Mouse (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians The Series *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (1995) *102 Dalmatians *A Boy Named Charlie Brown *A Charlie Brown Celebration *Kids Dance - A Charlie Brown Christmas *A Charlie Brown Christmas *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Play It Again, Charlie Brown *Happiness is a Warm Blanket Charlie Brown *It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *You're in Love, Charlie Brown *It's Magic, Charlie Brown *Snoopy Come Home *Snoopy The Musical *It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown *A Day Full of Fun *A Day Full of Songs *A Day Full of Surprises and Songs *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Adventure Time *Adventures in Music *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Mole *The Adventures of Parsley *The Adventures of Toad *Airbud 1 to 5 *Airbuddies *Snow Buddies *Space Buddies *Santa Buddies *Spooky Buddies *Aladdin *Aladdin and The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) *The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Frozen (2013) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-present) *The "Toy Story" trilogy (1995, 1999, 2010) *The "Shrek" films (2001, 2004, 2007, 2010) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) and Monsters University (2013) *Despicable Me 1 (2010) and 2 (2013) *VeggieTales (1993-present) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-present) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 (2009) and 2 (2013) *Hop (2011) *Dexter's Labratory (1996-2003) *Fraggle Rock (1983-1987) *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) *Cars 1 (2006) and 2 (2011) *Camp Lazlo (2005-8) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) *Wallace and Gromit (1989-present) *Brave (2012) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-10) *Tangled (2010) *The "Alvin and the Chipmunks" films (2007, 2009, 2011) *A Chipmunk Christmas (1981) *Muppets (1954-present) *Hotel Transylvania (2012) and 2 (2015) *The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Rango (2011) *Yin Yang Yo (2006-2009) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Vivia Piñata (2006-2009) *Rio (2011) and Rio 2 (2014) *Looney Tunes (1931-Present) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back In Action (2003) *The Lion King (1994) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return To Neverland (2002) *Robin Hood (1973) *The "Madagascar" Films (2005, 2008, 2012) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-present) *How To Train Your Dragon films (2010 and 2014) *The Jungle Book films (1967 and 2003) *Ed Edd N Eddy (1999-2009) *The Emphorer's New Groove (2000) *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame movies (1996 and 2002) *Winnie The Pooh movies (1977, 2000, 2003, 2005, and 2011) *Open Season Movies (2006) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008), 2 (2011) and 3 (2016) *A Bugs Life (1998) *Antz (1998) *Thomas & Friends (1984)-present *Peanuts (1965)-present *Sesame Street (1969)-present *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Postman Pat (1981-2013)-present *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *Mickey Mouse (2006 and Movie)-persent *Inside Out (2015) *Zootopia (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Alice in Wonderland (1985) *Alice in Wonderland (1999) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *All Dogs Go To Heaven *All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *All Grown Up! *Alpha and Omega *Alvin & The Chipmunks (TV Series and Movies) *Alvin & The Chipmunks 1, 2, and 3 *American Dragon Jake Long *Annie *Annie: A Royal Adventure *Annnie (1999) *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Angelina Ballerina *The Angry Beavers *Animal Farm (1954) *Animal Farm (1999) *Annabelle's Wish *The Aristocats *Arthur *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Baby Triplets *Balto *Balto 2: Wolf Quest *Balto 3: Wings of Change *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Backyardigans *Bananas in Pyjamas *Bananas in Pyjamas: Bumping and a Jumping *Bananas in Pyjamas: Surprise Party *Bananas in Pyjamas Music Videos *Barnyard *Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown *The Beano Videostars *The Beatles in Help! *Beauty and The Beast *Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Belle's Magical World *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *The Berenstain Bears Christmas Tree *The Berenstain Bears Comic Valentine *The Berenstain Bears Easter Surprise *The Berenstain Bears Meet Bigpaw *The Berenstain Bears Play Ball *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) *Beverly Hills Chihuahua 1 and 2 *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues (TV Series) *Blue's Big Musical Movie *Bob the Builder *Bob The Builder: The LIVE Show! *Bolt *Super Rhino *The Brady Bunch *The Brady Bunch Movies *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Brum *A Bug's Life *Bump *Caillou *Cars *Cars 2 *Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue *Mater's Tall Tales *Casper *Casper A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *CatDog *Cats & Dogs 1 and 2 *Cats Don't Dance *Care Bears (DIC Series) *Care Bears (Nelvana Series) *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie 2:A New Generation *The Care Bears Adventure In Wonderland *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot *Charlie & The Chocolate Factory *Charlie the Lonesome Cougar *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Charlotte's Web 2 Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Chloe's Closet *Chorlton and the Wheelies *Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang *Christopher Crocodile *Cinderella *Cinderella 2 *Cinderella 3 *Clarence the Cross Eyed Lion *Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs *Codename: Kids Next Door (TV Shows and Movie) *Coraline *Corpse Bride *This Is Daniel Cook *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Dinosaur *Disney's Sing Along Songs *Despicable Me *Dog and Duck *Dora the Explorer *Danger Mouse *Darkwing Duck *Dora The Explorer *Dr. Seuss The Animated Televised Classic Series *Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Dr. Seuss Horton Hears A Who (2008) *Dragon's Lair *Dragon Tales *Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp *The Dreamstone *Dumbo *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *Edward and Friends *El Arca *This Is Emily Yeung *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Ferngully *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *Festival of Family Classics *The Family Ness *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Fantastic Mr. Fox *The Ferals *Feral TV *Finding Nemo *Flushed Away *Fireman Sam *Fireman Sam In Action *The First Snow of Winter *Fish Hooks *The Forgotten Toys *Fourways Farm *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Flushed Away *The Flintstones (TV Shows and Movie) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Fox Kids Shows *Fraggle Rock *Fraggle Rock The Animated Series *Full House *Fun and Fancy Free *Fun Song Factory (Live Shows and TV Show) *Fun Song Factory 2 *Party Time at the Fun Song Factory *Christmas Time at the Fun Song Factory *The Fun Song Factory at Old Macdonald's Farm *Fun Song Factory: Fun and Games *Fun Song Factory: Nursery Rhyme Land *The Greatest Minds in Advertising Join Forces *Geppetto *The Gingerbread Man *Gnomeo & Juliet *Goodies and the Beanstalk *Goodies Rule OK? *Goodies: Snow White 2 *The Great Mouse Detective *Groundling Marsh *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *Harry Potter Movies *Hattytown Tales *Herbie Movies *The Herbs *Hello Kitty *Helping Hand with The Puppet Favourites *Hercules *Hercules (TV Show) *Hey Arnold! *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *High School Muscial 1, 2, and 3 *Home Alone 1, 2, 3 and 4 *Home On The Range *Hoodwinked *Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil *How to Train your Dragon *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 *Huxley Pig *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of The Dinosaurs *In the Night Garden *Incredible Creatures *The Incredibles *It Takes Two *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Jeff Dunham *Jetsons (TV Show and Movie) *Johnson and Friends *Jumanji *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Game *The Jungle King *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Movie) *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kids For Character *Kids For Character: Choices Count *Kids In Motion *Kidsongs *The Kidsongs TV Show *Kids World *Kids Commercials (50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s & 2010s) *KidsTube *Kiki's Delivery Service *Kingdom Hearts (Video Game) *Kipper *Kung Fu Panda *Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2 *Labyrinth *Little Golden Book Land: The Great Harbor Rescue *Lamb Chop's Play Along *The Land Before Time 1 -13 *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Land of Pleasant Dreams *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Leroy and Stitch *Like Mike *Like Mike 2: Streetball *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch *Stitch the Movie *Lilo & Stitch (TV Series) *The Lion King 1 *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Little Audrey *Little Einsteins *Little Giants *Little Women *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2 *The Little Mermaid 3 *The Little Rascals (TV Shows & Movie) *Looney Tunes Shorts *Merrie Melodies Shorts *Space Jam *Looney Tunes Back In Action *Living Books *Little Einsteins *The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper *Madagascar *Merry Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar *Magilla Gorilla *Malcolm In The Middle *Mary-Kate and Ashley's Videos *Double Double Toil and Trouble *To Grandmother's House We Go *Matilda *Max Keeble's Big Move *Michael Jackson Moonwalker *Michael Jackson's This Is It *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets From Space *The Muppets (2011) *My Girl *My Girl 2 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Mary Poppins *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Goofy Shorts *Pluto Shorts *Donald Duck Shorts *Chip N' Dale Shorts *Mickey's Christmas Carol *The Prince and the Pauper *Ducktales (TV Series) *Ducktales The Movie *Chip N' Dale Rescue Rangers *A Goofy Movie *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas *House of Mouse *Mickey's Magical Christmas *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey Donald And Goofy The Three Muskateers *Mickey's Fun Songs *A Tale Of Two Continents *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Monkey and Al (ITV Digital and PG Tips) *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters vs Aliens *Monty Python's Life of Brian *Monty Python and the Holy Grail *Mopatop's Shop *Moschops *Mr Men (1975, 1983 and 1995) *Mr Men: The Great Alphabet Hunt *Muffin the Mule *Müller Wünderful Stuff *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Muppets Enterprises *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Narnia Films *Night at the Museum *Night at the Museum 2 *Nanny McPhee *Nellie the Elephant *Nick Jr. Shows *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ninja Turtles Movies *Noddy Live *Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Oakie Doke *The Official BBC Children in Need Medley *Old Bear and Friends *Old MacDonald's Sing Along Farm *Oliver and Company *Once Upon a Forest *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Out Of The Box *Over The Hedge *PBS Kids Shows *Paddington Bear *Paddington Goes to the Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonanza *The Pebble and the Penguin *Peppa Pig *The Perishers *Peter Pan *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Peter Potamus *Phineas and Ferb *Piglet's Big Movie *Pingu *Pingu 7-11 Music Video *Pinocchio *Portland Bill *Pocahontas *The Polar Express *Popeye (Shorts and Movie) *Power Rangers Collection *The Princess and the Frog *Quest for Camelot *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn’t Smile *The Raggy Dolls *Rango *Ratatouille *Reader Rabbit *Ren and Stimpy *The Replacements *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever *The Busy World of Richard Scarry *Rimba's Island *Rio *Rise of the Guardians *The Road to El Dorado *Robin Hood *Robots *Rock-A-Doodle *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Romuald the Reindeer *Rugrats *The Rugrats Movies *The Sandlot 1, 2 and 3 *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *Sesame Street *Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Scooby Doo, Where Are You *Aloha Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo The Movie *Scooby Doo: Monsters Unleashed *The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *Shorts *Shrek *Shrek 4-D *Shrek 2 *Far Far Away Idol *Shrek the Third *Shrek The Halls *Shrek Forever After *Scared Shrekless *Sid The Science Kid *Signing Time *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *Singin in the Rain *Sleeping Beauty *The Smurfs (TV Show and Movie) *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *The Smurfs' Christmas Special *My Smurfy Valentine *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol *Snoopy Come Home *Snoopy The Musical *Song of the South *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Sooty Show *Sooty & Co *Sooty's Amazing Adventures *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Sooty (2011) *Spice World *Spirit *Spitting Image *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spot *Spy Kids (TV Series and Movies) *Star Wars Collection *Super Sentai Series *The Swan Princess *The Swan Princess 2 *The Swan Princess 3 *The Sword in the Stone *Talespin *Tangled *Tarzan *Tarzan 2 *The Legend of Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Telebugs *Teletubbies *The Three Caballeros *Three Little Pigs Shorts *Thumbelina *The Tigger Movie *The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Tinker Bell Movies *Tom and Jerry (Shorts and Movie) *Top Cat *The Triplets *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show and Movie) *The Busy World Of Richard Scarry *Total Drama Series *Tots TV *Tots TV: American Adventure *Tots TV: Snowy Adventure *Tots TV: The Big Treasure Adventure *Tots Video *Toy Story *Toy Story Treats *Toy Story 2 *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command TV Series *Toy Story 3 *Treasure Planet *A Troll in Central Park *Troop Beverly Hills *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Up *Dug's Special Mission *Victor and Hugo, Bunglers in Crime *The Wack Adventures Of Ronald McDonald *Walk on the Wild Side *Wall-E *Wallace and Gromit *Wallace and Grmoit the Curse of the Were Rabbit *Waybuloo *Wally Gator *We are Family: A Musical Message for All *The Weakest Link: Puppet Special *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wiggles *Why, Charlie Brown, Why? *The Wild Thornberrys (TV Show and Movie) *Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Wimzie's House *Windjammer Way (Playskool) *Wind in the Willows (1983) *Wind in the Willows (1987) *Wind in the Willows (1995) *Wind in the Willows (1996) *Wind in the Willows: Tales of Two Toads *The Witches *The Wizard of Oz *The Wombles *The Wombles Music Videos *Wombling Free *Wow! That's What I Call Nursery Rhymes *Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Andy Panda Shorts *Chilly Willy Shorts *Walter Lantz Cartunes Shorts *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Yellow Submarine *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of Spruce Goose *The Waltons *Little House on the Prairie *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Yours Mine & Ours *Zookeepper *ZOOM (TV Series) *The Zula Patrol *E.B. White's Charlotte's Web *The Goonies Aladdin *The Little Mermaid *The Jungle Book *Home Alone *Tarzan *101 Dalmatians (1961 Animated) *Beauty and the Beast *My Girl *Ralph's World: Time Machine Guitar *Home Alone 2: Lost in New York *Barney & the Backyard Gang (1988-1991) *Barney & Friends (TV Series) *The Backyard Show *Three Wishes *A Day at the Beach *Waiting for Santa *Campfire Sing-Along *Barney Goes to School *Barney in Concert *Rock with Barney *Love to Read, with Barney *Barney Live! in New York City *Look Who's Talking *Look Who's Talking Too *Look Who's Talking Now *Girls Just Want to Have Fun the Movie *The Brady Bunch Movie *The Prince and The Pauper: The Movie *Double Double Toil & Trouble *Barney's Fun & Games *Barney's Big Surprise *Disneyland Fun *Beach Party at Walt Disney World *Let's Go to the Circus! *The Muppets (2011) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Jumanji *Fat Albert *Digimon: The Movie *Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland *iParty with Victorious *Kids for Character *Kids in Motion *Greg & Steve in Concert for Children *Rockin' with the Chipmunks *Wakko's Wish *Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation Z.E.R.O. *Alvin & the Chipmunks Go to the Movies: (TV Series) *Trick Or Treason (1994) *A Chipmunk Celebration (1994) *The Easter Chipmunk (1995) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks (2004) *Arthur (TV Series) *Arthur's Perfect Christmas *Arthur: It's Only Rock N' Roll *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDoanld: The Legend of Grimace Island *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldland Loch *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *The Baby-Sitters Club Movie *My Girl 2 *Little Giants *Dunston Checks In *Home Alone 3 *Selena (1997) *A Troll In Central Park *Madeline (1998) *The Parent Trap (1961) *The Parent Trap 2 *The Parent Trap 3 *The Parent Trap (1998) *The Lion King *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Kindergarten Cop *The Rugrats Movie *The Little Rascals *The Little Vampire *Peter Pan *Rugrats in Paris The Movie *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Sandlot *Muppet Babies (TV Series) *Blue's Big Musical Movie *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Hey Arnold: The Movie *Like Mike *Angels in the Outfield *Dennis the Menace *Dennis the Menace Strikes Again *Daddy Day Care *Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Annie (1982) *Annie: A Royal Adventure *Annie (1999) *Rugrats Go Wild *A Very Brady Sequel *Cheaper By the Dozen *The Sandlot 2 *The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial *Good Burger *A Charlie Brown Christmas *The Karate Kid *Over The Hedge *Hocus Pocus *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Barnyard: The Original Party Animals *Rock and Rule (US version) *Charlotte's Web *How to Train Your Dragon *Megamind *It Takes Two *Camp Rock *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam *The Brady Bunch in the White House *Growing Up Brady *Rebound (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Sky High *Kids World *Michael Jackson Moonwalker *Kicking & Screaming *Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *The Mask *Son of the Mask *Like Mike 2: Streetball *Matilda (1996) *Rugrats (TV Series) *Cheaper By the Dozen 2 *Cartoon All-Stars to The Rescue *Lilo & Stitch *Stitch: The Movie *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch *3 Ninjas Knuckle Up *The Seventh Brother *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Space Jam *Monkey Business *Problem Child *Problem Child 2 *Problem Child 3 *Dolphin Tale *Despicable Me *The Simpsons Movie *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilber's Great Adventure *Ponyo *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid *Diary Of The Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown *Campout at Walt Disney World *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3: Senior Year *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Happy New Year, Charlie Brown *Bedtime Stories *Recess School's Out *Doug's 1st Movie *Big Fat Liar *Richie Rich *A Dennis the Menace Christmas *Kiki's Delivery Service *Castle in The Sky *Alvin & the Chipmunks *Alvin & the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel *Alvin & the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Hotel for Dogs *Flushed Away *Shorts *Dragon Tales (TV Series) *Dora the Explorer (TV Series) *Lilo & Stitch (TV Series) *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show (TV Series) *Zathura *Are We There Yet? *Mickey's House of Villians *Shredderman Rules *The Sandlot 3 Heading Home *Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium *Are We Done Yet? *Daddy Day Camp *The Great Mouse Detective *The Emperor's New Groove *The Brady Bunch (TV Series) *The Trumpet of The Swan *Brother Bear *Max Keeble's Big Move *Oliver & Company *The Jungle Book 2 *An American Tail *Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! *Austin & Ally (TV Series) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (TV Series) *Good Luck Charlie (TV Series) *Happy Days (TV Series) *Lememonade Mouth *Frenemies *The Big Green *George Lopez (TV Series) *Boy Meets World (TV Series) *Dinosaur Train (TV Series) *Cyberchase (TV Series) *Barney's Colorful World Live! *Wee Sing Together (1985/1991) *King Cole's Party (1987) *Grandpa's Magical Toys (1988) *Wee Sing in Sillyville (1989) *Wee Sing in the Big Rock Candy Mountains (1991) *The Best Christmas Ever (1990) *Wee Sing in The Marvelous Musical Mansion (1992) *The Wee Sing Train (1993) *Under The Sea (1994) *Wee Singdom: The Land of Music and Fun (1996) *Pinocchio *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *An American Tail 2: Fievel's Goes West *Cats Don't Dance *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin (TV Show) *Little Manhattan *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Mulan *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Pocahontas *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Brave Little Toaster *Song of the South *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Pokemon *Rock-a-Doodle *Mulan 2 *A Bug's Life *Balto *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *ZOOM (TV Series) *Monsters, Inc. *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Tarzan 2 *Bambi *Bambi 2 *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *The Rescuers *Toy Story 3 *Anastasia *All Dogs Go to Heaven *The Rescuers Down Under *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *An American Tail Fievel Goes West *You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown *Ramona and Beezus *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *Kronk's New Groove *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Alvin & the Chipmunks (TV Series) *Chip N' Dale Rescue Ranger (TV Series) *It's The Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown *Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory *The Polar Express *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2: Africa *Malcolm in the Middle (TV Series) *Zoey 101 (TV Series) *Lamb Chop's Play-Along (TV Series) *Charlie Horse Music Pizza (TV Series) *Gullah Gullah Island (TV Series) *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Go, Diego, Go! (TV Series) *The Big Comfy Couch (TV Series) *Blue's Clues (TV Series) *Yogi Bear *The Smurfs *Family Guy (TV Series) *Bob the Builder: The Live Show! *The Wiggles Live: Hot Potatoes! *American Dad (TV Series) *Futurama (TV Series) *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Three Musketeers *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Halloweentown *Halloweentown 2 *Halloweentown High Return to Halloween *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (TV Series) *Gumby Adventures (TV Series) *Bumpy in the Night (TV Series) *Signing Time (TV Series) *Shining Time Station (TV Series) *Make Way for Noddy (TV Series) *Bob the Builder (TV Series) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series) *Zoboomafoo (TV Series) *Busytown Mysteries (TV Series) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *The Doodlebops (TV Series) *The Gumby Movie *Timothy Goes to School (TV Series) *George Shrinks (TV Series) *Hercules *Kidsongs (TV Series) *Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm *Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing *Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy *Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals *Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! *Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball! *Kidsongs: A Day at Camp *Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster *Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs *Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Kidsongs: Play Along Songs *Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals *Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs *Kidsongs: I Can Put on a Show! *Kidsongs: I Can Bop with the Biggles! *Kidsongs: Country Sing-Along! *Kidsongs: Baby Animal Songs! *Kidsongs: I Can Dance! *Kidsongs: I Can Do It! *Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Meet the Biggles *Kidsongs - Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday *He's a Bully, Charlie Brown *Ned's Declassified (TV Series) *Degrassi: The Next Generation (TV Series) *All That (TV Series) *Pippi Longstocking *The Bridge of Teribithia *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown *Gnomeo & Juliet *Krypto the Superdog (TV Series) *Super Why! (TV Series) *Sid the Science Kid (TV Series) *Shake It Up! (TV Series) *Team Umizoomi (TV Series) *Air Bud *Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (TV Series) *Babar (TV Series) *Between the Lions (TV Series) *Lomax, the Hound of Music (TV Series) *Seven Little Monsters (TV Series) *Adventure from the Book of Virtues (TV Sereis) *Nutty Professor *Santa Claus is Coming to Town *Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps *Norbit *RV *Lab Rats *Jessie (TV Series) *Super 8 *Caillou (TV Series) *The Naked Brothers Band (TV Series) *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (TV Series) *Sonic Underground (TV Series) *Sonic X (TV Series) *Antz *The Ant Bully *F.R.I.E.N.D.S (TV Series) *Elliot Moose (TV Series) *Disney's Twelve Days of Christmas *The 12 Dogs of Christmas *Avatar *Imagination Island *Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons *Once Upon a Time *Barney's Sense-Sational Day *Camp WannaRunnaRound *Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Barney's Adventure Bus *Barney's Good Day Good Night *Barney It's Time For Counting *Barney in Outer Space *Barney's Halloween Party *My Party with Barney *Barney's First Adventures (1998) *Sing and Dance with Barney *What a World We Share *Walk Around the Block with Barney *Let's Play School *Barney's Night Before Christmas *Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Barney's Super Singing Circus *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney *Barney's Musical Castle *Let's Go to the Zoo *Barney's Pajama Party *Barney's You Can Be Anything *Barney's Beach Party *Round and Round We Go *Barney's Christmas Star *Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! *Barney's Colorful World *Let's Go to the Farm *The Land of Make-Believe *Can You Sing That Song? *Let's Go to the Beach *Let's Make Music *Let's Go to the Fire House *Dino-Mite Birthday *Celebrating Around the World *Animal ABC's *The Best of Barney *Once Upon A Dino Tale *Let's Go on Vacation Big World Adventure *A Very Merry Christmas The Movie *Egg-Cellent Adventures *Musical Zoo *13 Going On Rent *Littlest Pet Shop *My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic *The Fresh Beat Band (TV Series) *Disney's House Of Mouse (TV Series) *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *101 Dalmatians: The Series *2 Fast 2 Furious *3-2-1 Penguins! *6teen *A Bug's Life *A Goofy Movie 1 & 2 *Adventure Time *Aladdin 1, 2, & 3 *Aladdin (TV Series) *ALF *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Alice In Wonderland (2010) *Alice Through The Looking Glass *All Dogs Go to Heaven 1 & 2 *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Antz *Arthur Christmas *Atlantis 1 & 2 *Atomic Betty *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Back at the Barnyard *Balto *Bambi 1 & 2 *Barnyard *Bartok the Magnificent *Beanie Babies 1, 2, & 3 *Bear In The Big Blue House *Beauty And The Beast 1, 2, & 3 *Beauty And The Beast (2017) *Bebidu (TV Series) *Bedknobs And Broomsticks *Bee Movie *Best Pals Hand Time 1 & 2 *Best Pals Hand Toons *Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) *Between the Lions *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Bolt *Bonkers *Boss Baby (2017) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Brave *Breadwinners *Brother Bear 1 & 2 *Bubble Guppies *Bunsen Is A Beast *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Camp Lazlo *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cars 1, 2 and 3 *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper's First Christmas *Cats & Dogs *Cats Don't Dance *Charlie And The Chocolate Factory (2005) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Chip 'N Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Chuck's Choice *Cinderella 1, 2, & 3 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Coraline *Crash & Bernstein *Cyberchase *Danger Mouse (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaur *Dinosaurs (TV Show) *Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone *Disney Rarites Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales *Dog City *Doki *Doozers *Dora the Expleror *Dragon Tales *Duck Dodgers *Dumbo *Ducktales *Ducktales (2017) *Ducktales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Ed Edd N Eddy *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Ella the Elephant *Elmo Saves Christmas *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Enchanted *Epic *Everything's Rosie *Family Guy *Fanboy And Chum Chum *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Fast and Furious *Fast Five *Furious 7 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Finding Dory *Finding Nemo *Flushed Away *Follow That Bird *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Frosty the Snowman *Frosty Returns *Frosty's Winter Wonderland *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Fun and Fancy Free *Garfield and Friends *Gay Purr-ee *Gnomeo and Juliet *Go, Diego Go! *Gravity Falls *Green Eggs and Ham *Grojband *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *Harvey Beaks *Help! I'm A Fish *Hercules *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Home (2015) *Home Alone 1 & 2 *Home on The Range *Hong Kong Phooey *Hoodwinked 1 & 2 *Hop *Horrid Henry *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Hotel Transylvania 1 & 2 *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *House of Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Ice Age Franchise *Inside Out *Iron Kid (TV Series) *Jack (TV Series) *James and The Giant Peach *Jetsons: The Movie *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Two Shoes *Johnny Test *Jonah: a Veggietales Movie *Kidsongs *Kim Possible *Kronk's New Groove *Kubo and the Two Strings *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Lady And The Tramp 1 & 2 *Lilo & Stitch 1 & 2 *Little Einsteins *Little People (TV Series) *Littlest Pet Shop *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Madgascar 1, 2 & 3 *Madly Madagascar *Mary Poppins *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Melody Time *Merry Madagascar *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Minions (2015) *Moana (2016) *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters Vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Mucha Lucha *Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico *Mulan 1 & 2 *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: The Movie *Natrue Cat *Ned's Newt *Night At The Museum 1, & 2 *Noah's Ark (2007) *Norm of the North *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Nutri-Ventures: Music Clips *Octonauts *Odd Squad *Odd Squad: The Movie *Oliver & Company *Once Upon A Forest *Open Season 1, 2, & 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Oscar and Friends *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge *Paddington (2014) *PAW Patrol *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Peter Pan *Pete's Dragon *Pete's Dragon (2016) *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Piglet's Big Movie *Pink Panther & Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Pinocchio *Pip Ahoy! *Pippi Longstocking *Planes *Planes: Fire and Rescue *Planet 51 *Planet Sheen *Pocahontas 1 & 2 *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Pound Puppies Series *Prep & Landing *Puppy in My Pocket *Puss in Boots *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos *Quack Pack *Quest for Camelot *Quick Draw McGraw *Rango *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Ready Jet Go *Recess *Recess: School's Out *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Return to Neverland *Rikki Tikki Tavi *Rio 1 & 2 *Rise of the Gaurdians *Robin Hood *Robots *Rock-A-Doodle *Rock Dog (2017) *Rocket Monkeys *Rocko's Modern Life *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss *Rover Dangerfield *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rugrats *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Saludos Amigos *Santa Claus is Coming To Town *Scooby Doo Movies *Sea Creatures 1 & 2 *Secret Millioranire Club *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Shrek Series *Sidekick *Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas *Sing (2016) *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Song of the South *Sonic Boom (2014) *Space Jam *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Splash and Bubble *Spongebob Squarepants *Star Vs The Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Stoked *Storks (2016) *Stuart Little 1, 2, & 3 *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *Super Why *Surf's Up *Surf's Up 2: Wavemania *Tangled *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Talespin *Tarzan 1 & 2 *Teen Titans Go *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Adventures of Ichabod And Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of The Gummi Bears *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Angry Birds Movie *The Annoying Orange *The Ant Bully *The Aristocats *The Atom Ant Show *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) *The Black Cauldron *The Book of Life *The Boss Baby *The BoxTrolls *The Brave Little Toaster *The Buzz on Maggie *The Cat In The Hat (1971) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Croods *The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) *The Emoji Movie *The Fairly Oddparents *The Fast and the Furious *The Flintstones *The Fox and The Hound 1 & 2 *The Emperor's New Groove *The Garfield Show (2009) *The Good Dinosaur *The Good The Bad And The Huckleberry Hound *The Great Mouse Detective *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *The Hillbilly Bears *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1 & 2 *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *The Jetsons *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 *The Jungle Book (2016) *The King and I *The Land Before Time *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Lion Guard *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Engine that Could *The Little Fox (1981) *The Little Mermaid 1, 2 & 3 *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Prince (TV Series) *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (2012) *The Loud House *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Mighty B *The Mr. Men Show *The Muppets Series *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Parables Of Peter Rabbit *The Peanuts Movie *The Pebble and The Penguin *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Pink Panther *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and The Frog *The Polar Express *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *The Reluctant Dragon *The Replacements *The Rescuers 1 & 2 *The Road To El Dorado *The Rugrats Movie *The Scarecrow (2000) *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret Squirrel Show *The Smurfs 1 & 2 *The Sneetches *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie *The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Suite Life Series *The Swan Princess *The Sword In The Stone *The Tale of Despereaux *The Tale of The Bunny Picnic *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Three Caballeros *The Tigger Movie *The Ugly Duckling And Me! *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *The Wild *The Wizard of Oz *The Year Without a Santa Claus *The Yogi Bear Show *The ZhuZhus *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Thomas the Tank Engine Franchise *Thumbelina *Time Termors *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Tomodachi Life: The TV Series *Top Cat *Total Drama Series *Toy Story Series *Treasure Planet *Trick Or Webkinz: The New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) *Trolls (2016) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo *Two Stupid Dogs *UMIGO *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (2007) *Up *Valiant *VeggieTales *VeggieTales In The House *Viva Pinata *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wacky Races *Wakko's Wish *Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf And Death *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit *Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *WALL-E *Wally Gator *Wander Over Yonder *Wayside *Webkinz Series *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Wee Sing Series *Wee Singdom *We're Back a Dinosaur's Story *Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wild Kratts *Will and Dewitt *Wimzie's House *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Winnie The Pooh: A Valentine for You *Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winnie The Pooh: Seasons of Giving *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Wreck-It-Ralph *Yin Yang Yo *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi The Easter Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Birthday Party *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Zootopia and lots more! Category:DeviantART Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Channels